<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Death and Dandelions by ChangingbacktoBellamort500</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401447">Death and Dandelions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500'>ChangingbacktoBellamort500</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Forging the Garnet [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boys (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood, Drabble Collection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:13:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Her daughter has a strange sort of contentment</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Forging the Garnet [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Death and Dandelions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lily's and Sam's pet goldfish had died.  Madeleva had wanted to flush down the toilet. Lynch couldn't give a toss what they did. It was Madelyn who wanted to give it a funeral, Madeleva was certain the young girl had killed it but didn't voice it.</p><p>Madelyn's curiosity with death recently was disturbing. Lynch made it worse by taking her hunting, letting her watch him gut things. It was the only time he ever spent any time with her.  </p><p>She had gone on and on about it until the other children wanted a funereal. So Madeleva put the thing in a small wooden box, dug a hole, said a few words and buried the thing with eight children crying and one, Madelyn finding the whole thing fascinating. </p><p>Madeleva watches the girl pluck dandelions and places it on the freshly dug grave. There is something strange about her daughter more than there normally in this moment. A bizarre sort of contentment.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>